


The Beatdown

by Oneechan_Catbug



Series: The Beatdown [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneechan_Catbug/pseuds/Oneechan_Catbug
Summary: Kibo gets a little feisty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: Angie here is not Angie Yonaga, it's just my friend Angie who really wanted a crack fic of getting beat up by Kibo.)

It was a pretty normal day for Angie. She did the daily routine; she woke up and was able to said her goodbyes to Kibo just before he went off to work. He said that it would be a long night, so Angie got all cozy in her little sockies and curled up on the couch watching her favorite thing in the whole wide world next to Kibo himself; TV shows about hoarders! It was nearing the 16th hour, Kibo would not be home for almost two hours according to his usual schedule. But just as Angie thought this, he busted through the door.  
“Oh hey Kiboy, how was work? I thought you said that you would be late from work today, but you got home even earlier than you usually do!” “Yeah, sorry babe, but you know…” he walked towards Angie, and she helped him take his tie off before he collapsed on the couch next to her. “I don’t really decide these things,” He looked to the TV, “hoarder shows again?” “Yep.” They sat there on the couch, and though the silence was usually romantic and calm, Angie noticed that the silence was particularly awkward this late afternoon. “Hey, Ki, is everything okay? I mean I know we’re not usually super talkative, but you usually at least say something!”  
“Sorry Angie, I didn’t know you were interested in talking to fat fucks.” said Kibo. Wait… what..? “What are you talking about Kiibo..? Seriously, where did that come from?” Angie sat up and looked at Kibo, concerned. Kibo also sat up, leaning on the side of the couch opposite to Angie. “I didn’t have work today.”  
“Th- then… where were you..?” Angie was nervous, but she didn’t know why. Yet. “Shinguuji’s house.” “Who?” Kibo sighed and said in a sarcastic tone, “Inspector Gadget’s house. There. Happy? Are you fucking happy Angie?” “What’s gotten into you, why are you acting like this?!” Kibo stood up, and curled his fist. He was angry. When Kibo raised his voice, Angie was in shock. He had never done something like that before. “WHY AM I ACTING LIKE THIS?! WHY DO YOU THINK ANGIE?! ACCORDING TO YOU I’M A BIG FAT FUCKING FUCK! OH, ALSO I’M SOOOOOOO SHORT APPARENTLY, I’M SO GOD DAMN SORRY!”  
“Listen Kibo, I- I’m sorry… how did you hear all that stuff?!” “I’m a fuckin’ robot Angie, you think I don’t have any wire tapping devices?” “I- I don’t actually think that stuff I just… um…” Then, before Angie knew it… BAHM!  
Kibo had straight up slapped Angie. It probably wouldn’t have hurt that bad, if Kibo hadn’t been made of metal. Kibo looked scared of himself, like he wasn’t the one in control. “Angie… I… I’m so…” Then Kibo looked down. “No. Fuck you Angie. Fuck you and what you stand for!” “Kibolistenyoudon’tunderstandthewholesituationIju-”  
He punched her straight on, right in the nose, shattering it. “A- ah god I think ith broken Ki-” Before Angie could go on, Kibo picked her up, his short but powerful frame doing all the heavy lifting. “Oh no, is your nose fucked up Angie? Gee, what a shame, looks like that makes the two of us!” BOOM! He slammed Angie into the floor, definitely causing some spine damage. He stooped over her, “Angie, why? You know I’m insecure as it is!” Angie was not paying attention to his words, so many things were floating through her mind: why did he start listening to my conversations… why is he reacting so violently… and why do I not mind one bit..?  
“Okay, so now you’re ignoring me, GREAT!” He lifted his foot up and slammed it into her stomach, bringing Angie back to reality. “Oof! Holy thit Kibuh what the fuck ith wrong with you?” If Angie’s insults weren’t enough, her new nasally voice due to the broken nose sent him over the edge. “Shut. The fuck. Up.” The room echoed with a BOOF as he bitch slapped Angie over and over again, holding her in place by gripping her shirt collar. Angie was unconscious at this point. Kiibo let go of her and let her fall to the ground again as he sat back down on the couch. “I didn’t want to but you just… those words they hurt so much and I… I…” Kibo took a deep breath, “I can’t take this abuse anymore. All you do is go on and on about respect, ‘Oh respect me, it turns me on sooooo much’, I can’t even get horny you bitch!” As Kibo looked down, he found out that Angie wasn’t so unconscious after all.  
Yes, it felt good, but if Angie didn’t stop Kibo now he might kill her. She crawled towards the kitchen where she left her phone on the counter, to call her only other emergency contact besides Kibo; Kiyotaka Ishimaru. “Taka… I.. need helpth…” Angie said as she crawled ever so slowly to the kitchen, somehow convinced Taka would hear her pleas despite her not being on the phone. As she crawled, Angie suddenly noticed her vision going black… wait, thats wrong--! It wasn’t her vision, it was the shadow of a figure, standing above her. “Where do you think you’re going, Angie?” “I- I-” “After all that you’ve done to me, you’re still going to disrespect me?”  
Kibo picked up Angie and slammed her against the nearest available wall, one attached to the kitchen. Kibo placed his hands around Angie’s neck, slowly gripping it tighter and tighter. “A- ah… K- Ki…” Angie muttered any words she could as she saw her phone on the counter. She had a chance, if she could just get an opportunity to be free and grab the phone… but Kibo’s grasp was relentless. “Let me guess, you’re trying to let out another insult, huh? Probably about my stupid fucking eyes right?! I’m sorry, are they not your ideal color?!” Kibo picked Angie up and slammed her back against the wall. “Am,” Slam. “I,” Slam. “Not,” Slam. “Your,” Another slam, but stronger. “Ideal,” Another harder slam. “Man?!” SLAM. Angie was amazed she wasn’t dead, the tingly pain was unceasing. No air would come into her lungs. Kibo gripped her throat even tighter, and Angie’s vision began to darken, for real this time. It got darker and darker… Angie reached her hand out for the phone, somehow believing in her almost-dead frame of mind that she could reach it. “Huh?” Suddenly, just before Angie could die, Kibo let go. “This, really?” Kibo went to pick up the phone, and just as fate would have it, she was getting a call. “Mettaton… who the fuck… oh. Oh my fucking god.” Kibo dropped the phone, bouncing off the counter and sliding towards Angie, but still just out of reach.  
“My… my coworker, Angie?” Kibo couldn’t believe it. He and Mettaton used to hang out, go to the bars together before Mettaton suddenly claimed things just weren’t working out… now he knew what that excuse meant! Nothing was wrong between him and Mettaton, there was something wrong between Mettaton and Angie! “Holy shit…” Kibo couldn’t believe it. He was hurt before but… this was too far.  
Angie, even slower than before, got on her hands and knees, going to reach for the phone. She was there, her hands over the phone to pick it up when suddenly, BAHM! Kibo’s heavy metal foot came crashing down, crushing not only Angie’s phone but also her fingers. “OOOOWWWW! OH MY FUCKING GOD KI-” Angie couldn’t finish her sentence as her face suddenly came into contact with Kibo’s knee, knocking her back up against the wall. Kibo, without saying anything, began bashing Angie’s face in. Bwak, bwak, bwak. Angie’s face was completely fucked up. Any resemblance of her prior features were completely gone.  
Angie, surrounded by her blood, looked up weakly as Kibo picked up his car keys. He walked towards the door and took a deep breath, his hand on the doorknob. “Angie…” he looked back at her, determination in his eyes. “Try not to die.” He opened the door, and the bright rays of the sun peeked into their living room before Kibo slammed the door shut, leaving Angie entirely alone.

To be continued...


	2. The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep

The room was dark, and only a bright white light could be seen shining from under the door. The machines in the room were loud, constantly beeping and making other electronic sounds. There was a dimly lit TV on in the room, displaying the local news. The woman in the room woke up, slowly opening her eyes…  
She had an oxygen mask on, and almost all of her body was wrapped up in various bandages, as well as her arms and legs being in a cast. The woman tried to lean up, but her ribcage was in such tremendous pain that she decided it was best to just stay still. She looked to her right, where there was a window. It was night, and outside she could see people walking around the parking lot… parking lot..? Wait, no, she was at home last, how did she end… up… where..?  
It was a couple months later. Angie remembered nothing from the past extended period of time except for that one fateful night, when she woke up for the first time. Once again we found our titular protagonist waking up, looking at her surroundings. The setting was mostly the same, except now it was day, and when Angie looked to her left she saw a small corner table with a bouquet of flowers on it as well as a visitor chair, which was currently empty. Angie looked forward and noticed some of the bandages were gone, and she was out of her casts. She caught sight of the TV, once again airing the local news. She tried to read the bar displaying the headlines running across the top, only to find it rather difficult. How long had it been since she had read last..? “Bella… zoo… are in fact not them boys… Wait what..?” The door then opened, a nurse with purple hair holding a clipboard walking in, a blush riddled across her face. Angie immediately noticed that though the nurse was extremely ugly, she did in fact have a fat ass. Her nametag read Tsumiki.  
“Uh… you’re Angie right..? Listen I know things must be confusing for you but you’ve been out for a very very long time!” Tsumiki took the clipboard in her hands and pushed it against her chest defensively, like you were going to start yelling at her. “Y- you don’t hate me..?” Tsumiki looked at Angie cautiously. In fact, Angie did hate her; she didn’t really know why, but this nurse gave off an air that was utterly disgusting, and Angie really hated it. But she was too weak to say anything, so she just nodded to get the nurse to leave as soon as possible. “A- ah, that’s good… um… you’ll need to stay for a few more days, you’re still in recovery and now that you’re awake we need updates from you on if everything is feeling okay…” Tsumiki stood there, still waiting for her patient to lash out. “U- uh… that’s all… I’ll be going now, I’m sure food is coming soon…” Tsumiki twirled around and went to rush out, but tripped on the cord hanging from the television which connected it to a power outlet. “Aaaaaaaaaah!” Suddenly Tsumiki found herself in a compromising position, right in front of her patient. Now Angie really wanted to say something, but honestly her words for this nurse were too long winded for what she was capable of. Suddenly another figure walked through the door, presumably another nurse, except this one was exceptionally shorter and had long blonde pigtails. “Sorry, is this pathetic nigger bothering you? I’ll get her out of here, even though I’m only doing it because it’s my job. You honestly seem like a pathetic no good slut too!” The short nurse pointed to Angie, and then uncurled Tsumiki and dragged her out of the room as she muttered incoherent things. After having that extreme sensory overload, Angie rested her head against the pillow behind her once again and passed out.   
“Angie… Angie…” Oh, his soft blonde hair… his beautiful metal chassis… “Angie, I didn’t mean to hurt you, come back to m--” “OH MY GOD!” Angie shot up in her hospital bed, causing her an intense amount of pain… “Ow… why did I dream about him… no no no no no…” Angie facepalmed, mad at herself for dreaming about that… abomination. She could never forgive him, not after what he’d done to her… even if it did feel kinda good… “Angie yeah I’m literally right here.” Spitting out extreme amounts of water (that weren’t even in her mouth who knows how they got there) Angie turned to her left and saw him. Kibo. “Why are you giving me the death eyes Angie, c’mon, don’t tell me while I was gone you became a robophobe!” She couldn’t believe it. The man who put her in a hospital was sitting right next to her, acting casual. “Angie listen,” Kibo took her left hand and put it between his, squeezing her hand gently but lightly enough so it could be bearable for Angie, “What happened, I… you need to understand that it was a bad day, you got that call from Mettaton…” She looked at him and his pathetic little ahoge which was drooping; he was being sincere. “I forgive you Kibo... “ “Y- you do!?” “Yeah… it was just a bad day is all, for the both of us…” “Oh thank God Angie!” Kibo jumped up and buried his head in her neck, sobbing. Angie began to cry too. It had been a strange few months for sure, but that’s okay, soon Angie can finally just reset and live a happy life with Kibo…  
Three days later, Angie was signing out of the hospital. She was a free woman now, her recovery was finished. Kibo had been there with her the entire time, updating her on what went on in his life while she was gone. He made amends with Mettaton, and he had made a new friend, some communist named Aleks. Angie smiled every second of those three days, even in her sleep. She was more relieved than ever that her life would be back on track, that her and Kibo would be together again happily. Kibo’s arm was interlocked with Angie’s, and he helped her slowly make her way to their car. “I’m so excited for when we get home, I washed your wittwe sockies and I bought you Halo ice cream oh did I mention they made a new flavor called would anyone like some stew it’s really good I think you would like it I remember how you used to eat those ice creamies all the time and,” Angie zoned out of his words and looked at the world around her; it was the first time she was breathing fresh, polluted air in months. Kibo took her to the passenger side door of their 2017 Toyota Corolla, featuring Standard Toyota Safety Sense™, a sporty interior with an available sport gauge cluster, color Multi-Information Display, paddle shifters and Sport Mode, and an exterior with Bi-LED headlights and available 17-in. alloy wheels which was an IIHS Top Safety Pick+, and put her in the passenger side seat, slightly rough, but he was just excited to take Angie home. Kibo closed the passenger side door and walked over to his side of the car, but took his phone out and made a call before getting in, leaning on the driver’s side door. Why would he do that outside? Is it a business call or something? Soon Kibo got off the phone and got inside of the car, “Sorry honey, just a friend calling, he wanted to make sure all was going well with you!” Kibo flashed Angie a reassuring smile and then pulled out of the hospital parking lot.  
When they finally reached the destination of their small suburban home, Kibo got out and gently jogged over to Angie’s side, where he lifted her up in his big stwong awms and carried her up to the front door. Angie giggled, by no means did she expect to be treated by a princess, but she wasn’t going to complain if Kibo was offering! He kicked the door open and laid her down on their couch. His metallic frame over her, Kibo rand his hands along Angie’s sides. “Angie… I really missed you a lot… you have no idea… I mean I don’t even get horny but I just missed your figure so much…” He brought his hands slowly upwards from her sides, going further and further up… “Oh, Kibo… I missed this so much,” Angie moaned out, enjoying all the attention she was receiving greatly, “Your big strong ha--” SLAP! “Aaaoooooww!” Angie screamed out in pain, still fragile from her recovery. “Kibo, wh- what…” Kibo laughed, way longer than he should have. Seriously, he had really horrible comedic timing. “Angie, did you think I was done..?~~~” No. It was happening again. No no no no yes yes yes yes.  
Kibo gripped Angie’s shoulders extremely tightly, leaving the bones on the verge of shattering, “Holy shit Kibo please-- oof!” Kibo sat on Angie’s stomach, pressing all of his weight into her. “Kibopleaseyou’resoheavyIcantbreathe,” OXYGEN AT 50%, AND DROPPING! “Oh, so I’m fat now huh Angie? Wow, I guess all that time spent in the hospital really did no good, you’re still insistent on insulting me!” Kibo slammed his fist into the middle of Angie’s chest, knocking out any air she had left. Angie was literally seeing stars, her vision was blotted with darkness before being shattered by extremely bright lights over and over again, but then the darkness crept forward more and more, clouding her vision… aah. Air filled Angie’s lungs as Kibo stood up and got off of her stomach. She took in deep breath after deep breath, treasuring her oxygen more than ever. “Angie, you must be really stupid if you thought one hospital trip was going to be enough to stop me from enacting my vengeance! Just because Taka did it once doesn’t mean he’s going to save you this time!” Kibo pulled up a live feed of Taka, in some dark room. Angie could barely make out his figure, but he was motionless against the floor, a large blue hammer next to him. Some pale ass goth lolita bitch was giggling in the corner, someone who Angie had never seen before, “H- he’s… dead..?” Kibo stared at Angie intensely, than laughed, harder and longer than he had before. Wiping a manufactured tear from his eye, Kibo barely uttered a sentence without laughing, “N- no silly! Pffftt… no one actually dies in this silly game!” Angie breathed a sigh of relief at Taka’s life being maintained, but she still had to worry about the fact that she now had no one to get in contact with to get help. “He’s not going to help you Angie, and no one will…” Kibo’s metallic finger gently stroked Angie’s cheek which began to be stained with tears (of pleasure?). “Poor little thing, where should we start?” Kibo’s hand drifted lower and grace Angie’s leg. “I didn’t break these cute little things too much last time, so how about we start there?” Angie jolted up and tried to escape Kibo’s grasp, but it was in vain. Kibo held her legs there, insistent on punishing her. “No no no, no leaving, trust me, you want this.” ‘I- I do..?’ Angie thought to herself. Before she could think anymore, Kibo gripped Angie’s ankle and started twisting and pulling it in directions that were not meant to be twisted and pulled to. “Owwww ow fuck Kibo please--” Snap. Angie had no idea what that was, but suddenly she couldn’t move or feel her left foot. “K- Kibo what the fuck did you do…” “There we go, that should keep you from running!” Kibo slammed his fist on Angie’s other ankle, nearly breaking it. Angie yelling for her life was an understatement. She was already so susceptible to pain due to her being in the hospital, but this… this was way too much… Kibo wrapped his hands around Angie’s lower legs and trailed up and up until he got to her lower back, where he twisted her body around. He then took his right thumb and slowly pushed it further and further into Angie’s lower spine. It would have been relaxing if Angie hadn’t known Kibo’s true intentions, and that soon it would go from pleasurable to painful. He dug too hard, putting an immense amount of pressure on her spine. “K- ki… no… please…” Twisting his thumb back and forth, Angie once again found herself just about to black out before Kibo removed his thumb and hence the pressure. What he didn’t have in comedic timing, he made up for in kinky painful timing. Bzzzzt.  
Kibo’s phone was shaking on his table, buzzing. “Damn, you’re lucky Angie.” He picked up the phone and Angie could hear someone else on the line, but couldn’t tell what he was saying. “Yeah… okay… good, I’m glad they cooperated, whether they wanted to or not. Yeah, I’m done. Mhm.” Kibo ended the call and put his phone back onto the table. “Okie dokie artichokie, come on Angie, I’ve got a big surprise for you!” “N- no…” Kibo lifted Angie and held her tightly, walking towards their bedroom. “Oh, did I mention that while you were away I invested in soundproof walls? They work miracles I tell ya!” He opened the bedroom door and stepped in, where there were four other figures, all people Angie knew. Gonta, Caris’ lover, and Shinguuji, Ava’s lover, each stood over their loved ones respectively. “You know, I decided, it’s not fair that only you get punished. These two lovely ladies were open to hearing the juicy gossip about how much you hate me, so I thought I should let their lovers take care of them too!” Angie looked and saw Ava and Caris, and oh my god they looked like shit. Their faces were seriously fucked, like, wow. Oh shit wow. They had like, black eyes and shit. Gross. “Gonta used his fists like gentleman, because Kibo said she deserve! Kibo said punching is way to woman’s heart!” Gonta said, with a proud air about him. “Kehe… people are wonderful… I lov--” “Listen Shinguuji, I… I really just… Gonta is fine but you are so fucking creepy, can you just not. Like, leave my house. Actually on second thought it’s kind of weird to beat up my girlfriend in front of two other guys like… Shinguuji seriously you are so weird I really do not want you in my house you already sniffed my fucking fridge magnets and that is where I cross the line I mean who the fuck does that Gonta you brought a pink ass fuzzy moth thing in my house I need you to find it, why am I friends with you guys oh my god Shinguuji ESPECIALLY you you like really have got to go sorry I’m not sorry.” Kibo stammered. Gonta and Shinguuji looked at Kibo, then to each other, then to their girlfriends. They nodded and picked up their buxom beauties, Gonta heading out of the door first followed by Shinguuji. Shinguuji turned around and was about to say something, Kibo could see it in his eyes. “Anthropology is the study of--” “Shinguuji I need you to know I really had no intentions of inviting you Gonta forced me to because he thinks you’re cool just please holy shit leave my house your hat is like weird I don’t know why you wear it indoors you smell like pine needles and frankly that’s just not my thing thank you so much for bringing me a pot of stew to have for dinner tonight I very much appreciate it but we really need to keep these meet ups to a minimum you are never coming to my house again,” Shinguuji raised his free hand in protest, “I’m going to need my tupperware back!” “You’re not getting your tupperware back Shinguuji.” Shinguuji looked down, distraught, and left the house. “Angie I really don’t care about your feelings I’m just here to beat you the fuck up but I am so so sorry, I really did not want to invite that guy. No one likes him. Anyways…”   
Kibo slammed Angie down onto their bed and immediately punched her in the face. BAHM. “F- fuck Kibo it hurts so ba--” “You love it, so shut the fuck up and enjoy it,” Kibo calmly said as he punched her again, harder. BAHM. “Wow, who knew hurting you would be so fun? I almost forgot how good it feels!” Kibo pushed Angie up against the headrest of their bedframe and wrapped his arms around her throat, squeezing gently. “Poor thing, it’s starting to get hard to breathe again, isn’t it? Here, let me make this a little more ‘enjoyable’ for you,” Kibo took one hand and hit a button somewhere on his chassis. Then, out of a speaker Asian men started saying some kinky shit while Kibo continued torturing Angie. His hand returned to Angie’s throat, and he began to squeeze harder. His metallic hands were cold, and full of strength. “K- ki…” Angie could do nothing to withstand the pleasurable pain coursing through her body. She stared deeply into his bright blue eyes, and shivered. Soon, he let go of her neck and grabbed her head. Kibo slammed the back of Angies head into their bedframe, over and over again, harder and harder. Bang, BANG, BANG, BANG. The back of Angies head screamed out in pain, and before Angie could recognize what was happening Kibo grabbed her left arm and pulled it out of its socket before punching her collar bone. Kibo then slapped Angie hard across the face, back and forth. Her cheeks were glowing red but he wouldn’t stop. His shiny gun gray hand went back and forth across her face. Kibo then moved to lower parts of her body, and started punching Angie’s gut. Each punch was more forceful than the last, so air kept getting pushed out of Angie, leaving her no breathing time in between. “Oof! Oof! Ah! Oof!” Angie still could utter nothing. “This!” Punch. “Is!” Punch. “What!” Punch. “You!” Punch. “Get!” PUNCH. “I’m not fat I’m not ugly and I just want some fucking respect!” Angie couldn’t take any more pain. She mustered any strength she had and crawled off of the bed, falling down onto the floor. “Ouch…” “Oh no, running again? Let’s not repeat last time, let’s make this quick.” Angie was crawling on her stomach when Kibo’s foot slammed into her right shoulder blade, shattering it. Turning her over, Kibo topped off the pain by hurling his fist as hard as he could into Angie’s face, knocking her out.  
When Angie awoke, she was across the dinner table from Kibo. “Wha… whath goin on…” Again, her nose was obviously broken. In front of both her and Kibo sat a bowl of stew: Shinguuji’s, presumably. “Eat.” Kibo dipped his spoon into the stew and sipped from his spoon. “It’s hot, be careful.” The problem wasn’t the temperature, it was the whole lack of functioning arms thing. “A- ah…” Kibo seemed startled, and he looked down at the stew. “K- kibo..?” “Angie, I…” Kibo then slammed down onto the floor, curled in pain. “That wasn’t stew… that was bone hurting juice…”   
Angie could testify during the class trial, and Shinguuji was found guilty of murdering Kibo. Shinguuji was executed in some creepy ass way to fit the creepy ass man.

REMAINING STUDENTS: 14


End file.
